1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket, a backlight assembly having the lamp socket, a display device having the lamp socket and a method of assembling a lamp module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp socket for an automated assembly process, a backlight assembly having the lamp socket, a display device having the lamp socket and a method of assembling a lamp module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backlight assemblies of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, in general, are classified as either a direct illumination type backlight assembly or an edge illumination type backlight assembly, based on the location of the light source.
A conventional backlight assembly includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as the light source. The direct illumination type backlight assembly having the CCFL includes a lamp socket to fix lamps on a bottom plate of a receiving container. In order to easily fix the lamps to the bottom plate, a backlight assembly has been developed that includes a lamp socket combined with an electrode portion of the lamp through a fitting combination.
A conventional lamp socket includes a socket housing, a power supply part and a socket cover. The power supply part electrically connects an inverter with a lead wiring of the lamp. In an assembly process for the lamp socket, the power supply part is inserted into a hole formed in the socket housing, and the lead wiring is inserted into a terminal of the power supply part. The socket cover is inserted into the socket body to fix the lead wiring of the lamp to the lamp socket.
However, there are many elements on the lamp socket, and the socket cover is combined with the socket body after aligning the lamp. Thus, the assembly process is complicated. Also, when the lamp sockets are combined with an aligning plate before the lamp is combined with the lamp socket, the lamp socket is pressed with a lamp loading device, possibly damaging the socket.
In a manufacturing process for assembling the backlight assembly, a wiring of an inverter is soldered to the lamp sockets, or a terminal of the lamp socket is soldered to the inverter.
When the inverter is electrically connected to the sockets through the soldering process, assembly time may be increased and the lamps may be damaged during the soldering process, thereby decreasing yield. In addition, if one of the inverters is defective, all of the lamps need to be removed to replace the defective inverter, thereby increasing repair time.